


蝴蝶梦

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-11-14 22:40:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18061529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	1. Chapter 1

『蝴蝶儿飞去 心亦不在』

 

“李先生，你来啦！听到你要来的消息，我盼了好久呢！”

“我们以前都爱看你的电影，现在你一住进来呀，她们都羡慕得不得了哩——唉，这房子到底是破旧些，比不上你以前的好地方。这里也乱糟糟的，比不得上海……”

“我看可以的，只是暂住几个月，不打紧。谢谢你。”

 

留声机的声音被门板滤得失真，细细碎碎地传出来，掺进女人过分热情的语声里。  
筒子楼的过道窄得很，要是并着肩走，衣袖就不得不蹭着泛了黄的墙皮，发出隐密的响动。两人一前一后走着，他手里提着箱子，几乎满满当当地占了一整趟。女人的高跟鞋砰砰敲着地面，回声荡在楼梯间里，好像要在他身后隔出一道屏障似的。

“……你看看还有什么缺的漏的，或者看着碍眼的，都可以告诉我，我替你打点好，不用先生自己费心的。”

屋子不大，但整洁干净，装饰不多。他站在门口四处看了看，把手里提着的旅行箱搁在地板上，朝女人笑笑：“谢谢张妈了，以后还要张妈多照顾，少不了要麻烦您的。”

乐声忽然大了些，又被合起的门扉掩上了。他伸直背脊，仅仅来得及从女人云一般的乌黑发顶后瞥到一个清瘦的影子。

“啊呀！坏了，我怎么把他忘记了……”女人低低念着，面上喜色褪了几分，在他问起时才又定了定神，道：“没什么，只是这地方不比你以前，都是逃难来的，人杂得很。李先生是有名人，总要小心着些……”

说话间那人已转了回来，这次倒是看得清清楚楚。薄薄的贴身绒衫子，深色的西装裤，身子和骨架都又轻又薄，淡淡地向这里瞟了一眼。  
他朝那人点点头，算是打了招呼，换来对方嘴角似是而非的一点笑意。垂在身侧的那只手却白白的，像要把一切光都吸进去似的。

指尖消失在旧门板后面，仅留下一道白晃晃的影子。女人这才长长叹了口气，望着那扇门不知小声嘀咕了些什么，转向他的时候脸上又挂起笑来。

 

他很久没这样清闲过了。国内局势一天更比一天吃紧，他却觉得这辈子从没这样轻松过。无论是怎样的身份，在乱世中都与伶仃石子没什么区别。他甚至想就这样躺着，忘掉那条渡船，忘掉那座黑黢黢的大宅子，只是躺着，直到炮火在耳边打响。

李先生很早的时候就算是圈里人了，从默默无闻到一炮而红，不仅要运气，家世背景也不能少。粼粼江边繁华地，少不了贪爱痴情享乐的一派人，他演的也多是莺莺燕燕情情爱爱的片子，直到一声炮响震碎了黄金梦。  
如今再没有人要谈拍电影了。战乱使得一切都轻飘飘的没了意义，只有逃，越陌生的地方反而越安全。一大家子散开来，老爷子早给他排好了船票，让他先在小城里避一阵子，就远远地出海去。那边似乎也早安顿好了，他似乎还能再做他的大明星，再不抵也是衣食无忧的普通人。

这是他的前半生，而他的后半生似乎也要这样过。  
李先生向来不是个循规蹈矩的人，从前忙的时候没工夫想，如今闲下来，各式各样的想法都探出头，像南方的植物一般，吸饱了阳光水露一个劲地疯长。

 

起初他能毫无阻碍地睡到日上三竿，后来慢慢起早了些，靠在窗口点一根烟，默默看着外面的街市。他总能在某个角落里找到一道细瘦的身影，一半藏在阳光下，一半暗暗的看不清楚。阳光从大腿根一路爬到胸口，恰好碰到该是凸起的地方就停下来，只在转身时瞥到一点蝴蝶骨的残影。那人只爱在那里呆这么一会儿，脸却始终藏在迷迷蒙蒙的烟雾和暗影里面。  
李先生只好自作主张，把自己曾见过的，那张神色淡淡的清秀脸孔嵌进去，日复一日地看，却只觉得不够。

 

李先生隔三差五地会去找张妈聊天，吃吃茶果点心。张妈是上海人，来这里的日子要比他久得多，见了他总觉得亲切得很。

“我当初走的时候呀，你那个新电影还有几天就要上映了，我还跟你叔叔讲，能不能晚几天再走，让我看一眼的。”

青豌豆落进盆里，叮叮咚咚地响。

“那一部……是很久以前的事了，你来得真早。”  
“可不是嘛，总怪你叔叔胆子小，怕打仗，一听到动静就搬到这最南边来。”她抬头向外望了一眼，叹了口气，“现在这样子，怕是这边也要乱起来咯。”

两人都没说话，豆子铺满了盆底，再落上去时声音闷闷的。

“你叔叔跟我讲，南边也有电影看的。后来我也去了，比起上海的可差远了哩。差归差，李先生的新电影还是要看的，那之后的每一部我都没落下。”

他听了只是笑，那些东西本不值得人这么执着的。

“只可惜了那一部。唉，我们走了好多天，只有那一部终究没看上。”她剥豆子的手停下来，半垂着头出神。  
他发现她旗袍领口的细金线断了几根，料子也不那么贴身了，恍惚间明白她真正在意的并不是那部电影，而是上海，是那回不去的黄金城。

“不说这些了，倒叫李先生笑我们女人小家子气。”

他笑了笑，轻轻摇头。两人又扯了几句闲话，忽然有阵脚步声急急地下楼来，那人手肘搭着件薄外套，一阵风一样地飘出了楼门。

他发觉自己看人家的时间似乎长了些，忽然听到女人低低啐了一口，道：“看久了竟连背影都透着一股子骚浪劲儿。”

“那是——”  
“那是住你隔壁的，姓白，来了好久了。别看他平时那样子，其实浪得很。李先生你千万不要和他亲近——”女人脸上现出一点鄙夷神色，悄悄道，“是个走后门的，怪恶心的。”

他想了一会儿，才明白女人话里的意思。  
“可看起来，他不像是那样的人。”

女人哼了一声，“他现在天天去什么歌舞厅上班，里面都是和他一样的货色。说是唱歌，哪个知道是在干什么？还不是给了钱谁都可以？带些乱七八糟的人回来，脏人的眼。”

他觉得事实可能并不是这样的，但又被女人的描述说服了些许，再看那人的眼光就不由得变了，总要从那副纤瘦的身子上看出几分暧昧来。譬如过于细窄的腰、凸出的骨节、修长的腿，还有一双漂亮的嘴唇。

 

李先生下了楼，那人正像往常一样，靠着门口一根细杆子站着，阳光把宽松的白衬衫照得透明，显出一截细韧的腰来。  
很软，很暖，就像阳光，静静躺在他掌心下。

“你今晚有空吗？”

那人转过头来盯着他，眼里带着对陌生人的敌意，还有一点疑惑，叫那两条漂亮的眉毛轻轻皱了起来。

他能看清他琥珀般透明的眼睛——每一丝细小的裂痕以及柔软的颤栗，足够让他丢弃所有繁杂的礼节和顾虑。  
“我是说——我今晚能来找你吗？”他故意压低声音，把人圈进阴影里，按在对方腰侧的手暗示般地收紧。  
那双眼睛紧紧盯着他，从深处漫起一阵被轻慢的愤怒来。只是依旧很轻，凝成一个冰一样冷的眼神和一个低沉的音节。

“滚。”

李先生依旧圈着他，只是那人除了一个滚字再没张口，也没有动，只能悻悻地退开来。

 

这个小插曲并未对他们的生活造成什么影响，李先生照旧站在窗口向外看，偶然间两道目光撞在一起，对方眼里那点冰凉凉的敌意再明显不过。  
看来是被讨厌了，他想。圈子里那些不成文的事情他见得多了，只是从没做过。前些天的事换了以前也绝不会做的，如今不知道是新奇还是叛逆，总想把从前不能做不敢做的都试个遍。

 

隔壁唱机的声音能断断续续响一天，只有那一首歌，声音磕磕绊绊，有几处还变了调。  
有些晚上他从梦里转醒时，能听到一些细细的响动，像被压低了的喘息，配着屋子里旧挂钟的滴答声，教人难以入梦。他睁着眼，房间是微微透着些光的暗蓝色，让他想起湿漉漉的潮水。  
声音稍稍大了些，接着是一片沉寂。

然后是门被用力摔上的声音。

再后来可能有一些低微的呜咽声，轻而模糊，他在迷蒙间沉入梦乡。

 

白先生有些天晚上会出门，有些天不会。他在或不在的晚上总会有些人来敲门，用手指、或者拳头、或者酒瓶，发出震天响。

“别敲了，他不在里面。”李先生推开门。  
“不在？他不可能不在！这婊子一定又在里面跟男人鬼混，妈的。”

醉鬼又往门板上踢了一脚，嘴里含混不清地骂。

这样子完全听不进人说话。李先生拉了他一把，那醉鬼呲着牙，拎着只剩一个底的空酒瓶朝他比划。他心里正有火没处出，索性把人敲晕了，提着衣领拖到楼梯口去。

 

往回走的时候，黑洞洞的回廊亮起一束光。

“你原来在家啊。”

门口的人披了件薄薄的睡袍，眼角泛红。他目光越过那人肩膀，在空荡荡的房里绕了一圈，又回到他身上。

“你信他说的话？”

他没有答。  
舌尖掠过嘴唇。酒香融化冰雪，让那双眼睛陷入某种朦胧的温柔。有半截光裸的小腿从睡袍缝隙间探出来。

门被人合上了。那之后相同或类似的事情发生过很多遍，即便明明知道是多管闲事，他也依旧乐在其中。

 

李先生一向睡得早，门口争执声传来的时候，他恰好从一个不太体面的梦中惊醒。

“滚开。”  
“我找你好多天了。”  
“我不认得你。”  
“不认得？也是，婊子记不住男人的脸，只认得男人的鸡巴。”

肉体狠狠撞上墙壁，传来一声痛呼。

“拿开你的……脏手……啊”  
“还不是闻到男人的味道就发骚？装什么纯……操！”

巴掌声隔着门板有些发闷，却像打在他心上一样，火辣辣地痛。

突然亮起的光晃了肇事者的眼。门砰地一声合上，黑暗中传来血肉碰撞的声响。

 

那人早鼻青脸肿地走了。白先生还怔怔地靠着墙，他也靠过去，中间留了一人多的空当，胸腔不住起伏。

没人说话，再后来连喘息声都消失了，黑暗里静寂一片。他看不到他，却真真切切地感受到他的存在。午夜的回廊里没有风，只有一点模糊的亮光和轻微的鼾声。

“你管我的事做什么？”他突然问。

李先生沉默了一会儿。

“吵到你了？对不……”  
“你不愿意。”他声音轻轻的，“你不愿意，没人有理由逼你做那种事。”

对方沉默了。身侧传来一阵细微的响动，也许还有一点轻飘飘的无奈笑声。  
他试探着伸出手，忽然触到一个冰冰凉的东西。指尖的主人轻轻抖了一下，没说什么，只是任由他拉着。

“如果我没出来的话，你会怎么样？”

“不怎么样，”他闷闷笑了一声，“我没什么好失去的了，再多一次也无所谓。”

“……”  
“……那我……真的是多管闲事了。”

“你知道就好。”

这五个字说得又轻又快，生怕教人捉到什么情绪似的。

 

“再站下去要天亮了。”白先生叹了口气。

他点点头，才想起对方是看不见的，空着的手想要去寻兜里的钥匙，才发现走得急，只披了件睡袍出来。

“我把钥匙锁在屋里了。”

那人愣了一下，压低了声音笑，连指尖都细细地抖，过了会儿，才道：“你跟我来。”

 

灯光是暖黄色的，空气似乎也是暖的，带着淡淡的香味儿。

他第一次在这种情形下看他。灯光分割出模糊而流动的明暗色块，指尖残留的冰冷触感缓慢燃烧，变成一团干燥炽热的火，混杂着暧昧的、情欲的潮湿，在他裸露的皮肤和平直的背脊上蔓延开来。

“——有两颗扣子不见了。”

白先生的手指捏着衣襟，把它们照原样拢在一起。失去约束的光滑布料又再次垂落，散出一大片光滑的皮肤。  
他恰好能从镜子里看到这一切，连带白先生被抹开的猩红的嘴角和一圈淡淡的胡茬。

他们又这样站了许久，白先生像突然意识到什么一样，突然按熄了灯。  
“我先收拾一下，你睡吧。”

模糊的白光滤进暖色调的房间里。李先生的手碰到柔软的床铺，也许还有其他的某些东西——光滑的、粗糙的，冰冷而无生命的东西——却像碰到他光裸的身体一样，在内心深处燃起罪恶而隐秘的快感。  
他在间断的水声中爬上陌生的床铺，手心还残留着对方衣料的触感。他开始想象那些衣服穿在他身上的样子。  
他听到放轻的脚步和被褥的细小摩擦，然后是一阵温暖而湿润的风。他能闻到他身上潮湿的水的气息、肥皂的味道，还有一点隐藏在深处的甜香——

他回到了那个被打断的梦里。

 

他张开眼睛，看到一小块覆着细小绒毛的雪白皮肤，蓦然明白了那个弥漫着皂角香气的梦的源头。手掌下的触感是细腻而陌生的。微微凹凸的骨节向下是温暖的凹陷，再就是隆起的胯骨。那段漂亮的曲线在他脑子里逐渐成型，刻入记忆，分散进过去和未来的每一个梦境。他不觉间已在对方漂亮的颈子上印下一个吻，幸好那人睡得够熟，足够让他圈在腰侧的那条手臂再收紧一点。

 

李先生再次转醒的时候，身旁那人早已没了影踪。  
房间里一片寂静。耀眼的白光从半开的窗帘间投进来，霎时间，某种秘密被窥破的强烈不安袭上心头。或许他已发现了他藏在友善外表之下的、与其他男人别无二致的欲望之心，而他以过分充足的热情做掩饰来骗取他的信任，甚至要比那些醉鬼还恶劣得多。  
陌生而温暖的气息包裹着他。他感到自己的身体在不断下陷，房间以床为中心，极缓慢地旋转着，几乎令他晕眩。

视野翻转，他看到一双雪白的脚紧贴着暗红色的天花板——

“吃早饭么？”

 

tbc.


	2. Chapter 2

『千不该 万不该』  
『芳华怕孤单』

 

他里面只穿了件薄薄的蕾丝衫子。  
从肩头滑落的睡袍像边缘失水的花瓣，软而轻，是某种糜艳的红，暧昧地低垂着，让男人想起昨晚丢了两粒扣子的白衬衫。

白先生握着牛奶杯的手被他包在手心，两人都攥紧了，骨节磨着骨节。乳白液体微微晃动，在透明杯壁上留下稀薄的痕。

 

吻透过蕾丝的缝隙，印在紧窄的腹上。那只手猛地挣了一下，又细细地颤着，像某种昆虫轻振的翅膀，单薄、柔弱、而又静默。

 

李先生没有动，他在等他空着的那只手。他早知道，无论是推开、挣脱、或是狠狠落在颊侧，都是他应得的。

那只手终究落了下来，却只是轻轻搭在他肩颈处，带着些湿润的气息，凉而软，像合上了哪里的什么开关似的。男人的手从睡袍宽阔的下摆探进去，沿着柔软丰实的轮廓一路向上，握住那段过于纤细的腰。  
滚烫的吻落在白先生的肚腹上，颤抖伴着轻飘飘的喘息一同传过来。握着杯壁的手忽然收紧，又一点点撤了力，软软地蹭着他掌心。

 

他捉着他的腰，把人带上了床。杯子落在地毯上，低低响了一声，洇开一摊深色的污渍。  
有那么一瞬间他对上了他的眼神。是有些许惊慌的、就像他所想的那样，湿润而柔软，内里却有看不见的火在燃烧，蔓延出一片致命的红。  
他用唇舌寻找他身上每一处凸起和凹陷。白先生细瘦的手臂搭着他肩膀，双膝跪着，关节处沁出珊瑚一样的薄红。

 

男人的行为带有某种带有惩戒性的温柔，痛感夹杂着温和的抚慰，教人很容易就掉进无尽的漩涡里去。柔软湿润的情欲蒸腾着，在眼睫凝成湿漉漉的一片，轻飘飘地坠着。他坐在他怀里，身子也轻飘飘的，每一次颠簸都似乎离天空更近了些。

 

白亮亮的日光恰好投在白先生脸上。他独有的轮廓、皮肤的纹理、甚至表情、色彩都被抹掉了，显现出某种难以言喻的，几乎不能在人身上找到的美。

雪白的胸膛和肚腹掩在疏疏落落的柔软丝线后面，绷出一道漂亮的弧。他一只手扶着男人结实的肩背，另一只伸进对方耳后被沾湿的发里，半仰着头。皂角和汗水混成某种奇妙的迷香，从潮湿而暖热的体内一点点漫出来，几乎要令人发狂。

 

白先生要比他想象中更粘人——至少在这种时候，人的身体可不会说谎。某个念头突然冲进他脑海里——彼时他正紧紧地攀着他，像被波浪裹挟着的、无助的孩子——他与别人在一起的时候，会不会也是这样子？缠绵又热情地贴着欢愉的源头，仿佛世界上只剩下他们两个人似的。  
他脑子里乱糟糟的一片，只觉得那具湿软的身子愈贴愈近了，紧紧缠着他，直教呼吸都变得困难起来。那双手臂环着他肩背，痉挛般地抖着，又一点点平静下来，归于一片暧昧而迷乱的静默。  
有一只手落在额角，极轻，细软的指尖逐渐向下，贴着他的眉骨、眼窝、睫毛，断断续续地，伴着时重时轻的呼吸声，最终点到他唇瓣上。

他没来得及想，就把那几根手指含进了嘴里。白先生落下来的目光打了个颤，像被他露骨的眼神烫了一下似的，一双饱满的唇张张合合，最终也没说出些什么。  
但他的身子已经够软了，似乎怎么摆弄、怎么折腾都受得住，只会一点点往外溢甜水儿。

 

他们又在床上赖了许久，久到都忘了挂钟在滴滴答答地响。  
白先生摇摇晃晃地支起身子，薄衫上面几颗纽扣早解开了，将掉不掉地挂在薄薄的肩骨上，隐约露出胸口一点肿胀的红。他向床尾的矮柜探过身去，膝盖和手掌撑着床，纤细的脚踝无意识地动着，一下下蹭着男人的腿。  
若是直接攥住了拉过来，必然要吃不少苦头，李先生如是想。于是他只静静躺着，看略显疲态的美人气力不足地较着劲。

“你找什么？”他问，“要我帮你么？”  
“你找不到的。”对方淡淡道。

他脑海里还记得他高潮时眼里含泪的样子，像半透明的、易碎的绯红的花，连带着绵软又沙哑的声音，像还在他耳边响着似的。

白先生又向床边挪了挪，雪白的胳臂绷成一条线，在杂乱堆积的书本物件里翻找着，很快便没了耐心，动作愈来愈重，透出一股子娇纵的小少爷习性来。他听到一声模模糊糊的埋怨，接着看到那人抬起腰，慢慢探了一条腿下去。  
走路的姿势似乎还有些不自然。光裸的小臂蹭到几处书封的棱角，一定又泛起了红，李先生想。他半弯着腰，凝神在柜里翻找着什么，却没注意到男人自身后伸来的手。

 

火光一闪。

白先生捉到烟的手颤了一下。男人温热的身体贴过来，扣着他腰的手一点点下移。

“你这样……会弄脏地毯的。”

半凝的白浊从湿软的穴口溢出来，又被一只要命的手细细抹在股沟和臀峰，本就湿红一片的下身沾上一层情色的水光，雪白的臀瓣被揉弄得泛红，在空气里轻轻抖着。

“要一起洗澡吗？”  
“……”

他没法子拒绝，只是深深看了男人一眼，而后妥协般地开口，“……别把我的烟弄熄了。”

 

白先生显然只在某个时段里专注于某一件事。他洗澡的速度很快，刚好来得及在出浴室门时扔掉燃尽的烟。李先生只在间隙趁机落下几个模糊的，带着水珠味道的吻，并在门合拢的一刹那暗自后悔——那双唇就像刻进他记忆里一样，一度相接，却再难靠近。  
留声机的响声穿过墙壁和水流，断断续续地传进他耳朵里，像底片上惹人生厌的噪点。

 

『……』  
『芳华怕孤单』

『林花儿谢了』  
『连心也埋』  
『他日春燕归来——』

 

“你很喜欢这首歌？”

他从一片氤氲的烟雾中回头。侧脸陌生而模糊，嘴角挂着一点极淡的、似是而非的笑意。  
“要吃点什么吗？”

灯光落在绸料的宽松长裤上，像深夜里流动的暗河。象牙白的袖口几乎与皮肤分不出边界，幽幽地散着柔光。李先生在那里找到一丝透明的淡红色，还有一小片面粉被烘烤过的金黄。

是抹了草莓酱的牛角面包。他确认道。那人淡粉色的舌尖在皮肤上留下一小块水痕。

 

一首歌的时间很短。带子似乎就卡在这里，只剩下凹凸不平的摩擦声，偶尔蹦出几个变了调的零散音节。白先生并不动，只是出神一般地静静看着，末了，又把唱针拨回最开始的位置。

 

『凄清长夜谁来』  
『拭泪满腮』

『是贪点儿依赖』  
『贪一点儿爱』  
『旧缘该了难了』  
『换满心哀』

 

“你喜欢这首歌么？”

那人还是不作声。

“或者——你一个人在的晚上，会掉眼泪吗？你应该知道歌词的意思吧——”  
“我只管唱，”他忽然开口，“只是唱，其余的都懒得管。”

粉白的指尖紧压着桌布，弄出几条细小的褶皱。

“那我能听你唱歌吗？”  
“……”白先生盯着他。那些柔软和迷乱似乎只是一场幻象，被声音和水流切割成碎片，再难寻到一丁点踪影。“我只在店里唱。”他说，面上突然现出一点笑意，“你现在下楼还赶得上吃顿晚餐，今天真是不好意思。”  
“你晚上有约吗？还是工作？”

那张笑脸僵了一下。他微微垂着头，一双眼瞧着指间的烟。“怎么这么问？——我哪里都不去，只想好好睡一觉。”  
“那我今晚可以陪你吗？”

太过分了，李先生想。但嘴却像管不住似的，一句接一句地往外冒，似乎失了这个机会就再也见不到一样。

白先生沉默了很久，挪开步子，在他旁边坐下来，指尖松松搁在他手背上。  
“张妈睡得早，”他开口，“你现在去找她，还能求求她帮你找备用的钥匙，再晚可就来不及了。”  
他说话的调子软软的，仿佛带着笑。一双眼睛看着他手臂，偶尔抬起些撞上他的目光，清泠泠地映出两个小人儿来。

“那你呢？你在这里等我吗？”

那只手顿了一下，手指贴着指缝，钻进去紧紧握拢了，合成暖融融的一片。“你要是找不到，”他道，“要是找不到，再敲我的门也是可以的……你快去吧。”

 

他牵着他走到门口。手撒开的一瞬间，两人一齐开了口：  
“往后我的事就别再费心了。”  
“以后我每晚都来陪你好吗？”

他愣了一下。李先生盯着那双眼睛，压低了声音，一字一句道：“我每晚都来陪你，好不好？”

那一点攀着门的、雪白的指尖被他捂在掌心，轻轻地抖着。楼上忽然传来玻璃瓶摔碎了的声音，两人都惊了一下，再回头却发现门已牢牢合上了。

 

李先生在等。运气好的时候甚至不需要停下脚步，那扇门就在眼前吱吱呀呀地开出一条缝来。运气不好的时候要等到后半夜，直到一双沾着晚风的手伸过来，打破几近凝固的静寂。

“你不怕认错人？”

他的爱人是黑色的。  
他们在一片沉默中接吻。他在他身上闻到冰冷冷的水汽，是南方逃不脱的死灵魂。还有烟和酒，有两种、三种，或是更多，嘈杂一片像黑色的荆棘。也许还有一丝甜而涩的脂粉味儿，隐藏在光滑皮肤的角落里。  
但他依然是干净的，让他想起月光下透明的小河，极细小的银鱼泛出细密的鳞光。  
他把这些陌生又杂乱的东西从他的爱人体内抽出去，像剥离一张黏腻的网。

“再不会有人像你这样了。”

每一夜似乎都比之前更漫长。  
梦境总是模糊而相似的。以拥抱和做爱为开端——这要归功于未散去的情事余韵，他偶尔在混沌间觉察到一个带着笑意的吻，想要清醒过来确认，眼皮却像有千斤重一般，最终无力地沉进睡梦中去。  
他梦到白色的蝴蝶，还有睡莲，静静躺在黑沉沉的湖面中央。湖水是暖热的，有时几乎发烫，微小的漩涡挤压着他的身体，像无数只情欲的手。他向那朵雪白的睡莲游去，一切都静谧得仿佛凝固了，没有风，没有水声。那朵花仿佛离他只有几步远，却无论怎样努力都够不到似的。慌乱夹杂着燥热涌上头顶——他一夜又一夜地，不知疲倦地尝试着，终于有一个足够漫长的黑夜来承载这个疲乏的梦——他屏住呼吸，用最快的速度向前游。某一瞬间那种一直束缚着他的凝滞感消失无踪，他像一条自由又欢快的鱼，奋力前伸的指尖甚至已碰到了它光滑的叶片——  
再近一点！只要再近一点点！

他看到它晶莹的、近乎透明的花瓣，单薄而柔软，在夜空中微微颤抖着。

暖热的湖水突然变得冰凉刺骨，水生植物滑腻的藤蔓缠上他的四肢，一点点将他拉进冰冷黑暗的深渊里去——

 

“你做噩梦了。我怎么摇你都摇不醒。”

白先生跨在他身上，攥紧了的手指一点点放松，在男人睡衣前襟上留下一团细小的皱褶。

他轻轻扯了一下嘴角，声音很温柔，“我以为你什么都不怕的。”

男人沉默着。

他翻身下床，靠在窗边，向楼下的街市看了一眼。“你该找点事情做。这样一直闷在家里，好人也会出问题的。”  
“就算找不到事情，出去走走也是好的。”白先生突然叹了口气。楼梯间响起一阵叮叮咣咣的拖动行李的声音，往常隔几天才有一次，近些日子几乎天天都有，人声物声乱糟糟地响。不知从何而起的焦躁再次袭上心头，他听到他问：

“你要走的吧。什么时候？”

船票在一墙之隔的写字桌上。他记得那个日期，鲜红鲜红的，对于任何一个处在战乱中的人都是想求却求不到的赦免，对于他却像是处刑，是一滩淋漓的鲜血。

“……你呢？你走不走？”他问。

白先生笑了一下。“我去买早餐，你饿不饿？要吃什么？”

 

他跟着他下楼去。  
堂厅里的檀香味儿似乎过浓了些，李先生许久没下楼了，被呛得轻咳了几声。有一点脚步声稀稀落落地响起来，走在前面的年轻男人恰好跟她打了个照面，张妈再落到他身上的目光就有些复杂，最终扯出一个不冷不热的笑。

早餐是在堂厅吃的。街转角有一家上海人开的早餐店，白先生轻车熟路地选了几样装进纸袋里，满满地提了一手。  
“提回来这么些，怎么吃得完？”张妈半垂着头，低声咕哝着。  
“铺子要关门了，就让我多拿了些。”  
“关门？大早上的怎么要关门？这个老王，真是……”  
“王师傅家要走咯，你还是多吃点，明天就没得吃啦。”白先生拈起个汤包来，轻飘飘地说。  
女人绷得直直的肩背忽然垮了下来，一只手按着桌面，失了魂一样地望着窗外的街市。

车和人都少了许多，正是阳光充足的上午，往日里楼门口都靠满了人。大多数是抽烟的，也有下棋的，热热闹闹地混成一片。烟贩子挎着烟箱，不高的身材挺得板直，皇帝似地在人群里踱着步。红红绿绿的烟盒嵌满了箱，展开来露在阳光下，闪着宝石一样的光。

“张妈？”李先生压低了声音叫她，“快吃吧，饭要凉了。”  
女人忽然像从梦里惊醒一样，急急忙忙地捉起筷子，又愣住了，一双眼盯着香坛里即将燃尽的香。  
“……”

李先生还想再劝，却被一双筷子轻轻拦了一下。饭桌上的气氛还是有几分微妙，白先生沉默地夹着菜，张妈又发了一会呆，终于动起了筷子，却也只是低着头，看也不看对方一眼。

“跟你一起吃饭，总是没好事。”女人埋怨了一句，现在也不避讳他了，反倒有几分故意讲给他听的意思。  
白先生也不恼，手脚利落地收了餐盘直往里间去。

张妈的眼神终于落回他身上，薄唇开了又开，似乎有什么要同他讲，最终却只化作一声长长的叹息。  
从里屋出来的人正好和她擦肩而过。那一刹那李先生忽然发觉，也许自己才是三人中最陌生的那一个。

 

他开始频繁地出门。绝大部分时间是跟着他的爱人。  
张妈最早还会站在门口，多向他两个看几眼，后来就没什么反应了，只是呆呆地坐在香坛前，留出一个绷直了的背影。

那几天的日光都亮得反常。街道房屋，明的暗的，都失了颜色，白花花地反着光。有那么一瞬间，他似乎觉得这里不是极南方的某个小城，倒像是西北，毒辣的日头晃着人们的眼，几乎要流下泪来。  
前面那个身影就在晃动的视野里，好像也变得透明了，薄薄地像融进光里一样，让他想起小时候玩的肥皂泡，总在和太阳重叠的那一瞬消失无踪。

他不关心他去了哪儿，仿佛只要跟着就是好的。而他跟踪的对象又太机敏，总在他浑浑噩噩之时消失无踪。李先生穿梭在陌生的街道里，与零散的、背负着行李的人们擦肩而过——他们脸上往往只有一个表情，只望着一个方向——是海。  
他在一片沉默的慌乱中回头。血一样的夕阳填满了裸露的街道，轰炸中被削去一半的大楼像一把尖刀，人们的血液被推挤着流出来，汇进阳光里，缓慢地浸过脚底。那些奔跑的人从不曾回头，每一个背影都沾满了血。

陌生人的、城市的，还有他们自己的。

他霎时间跌进某种巨大的慌乱中去。有一股不知名的、极强大的力量压在他腰背上，迫使他不得不加快了步子，最终不由自主地跑起来——他也变成了他们中的一员。  
暗红纤细的影子黏在每个人身前，不安窜动着，像怎样都甩不脱的枷锁。

 

白先生推开房间门，忽然被一阵猛力钉在门板上，蝴蝶骨一阵钝钝的疼。他先嗅到一股子酒味儿，带着灼烧一般的温度密密地撒在下颌处，几乎叫人喘不过气。  
他伸出手去推，触到男人过分坚实的腰腹，腕子却被一只手扣紧了贴在胸前。他挣了几下，几乎压不住某种下意识产生的怒意——由恐惧与愤怒结成，在极暗极远的记忆深处激起一阵回音——

压制转为拥抱。年长者发烫的身躯紧紧包裹着他，落下来的唇却是凉的，微微颤抖着。  
“跟我走吧。”  
男人这样讲。  
“我去找人，叫他们多拿一张票给你，”他的声音颤抖着，环着他的手臂又收紧了些，“……你要信我，”他道，甚至像是祈求了。  
“跟我走吧。”

他们看不到彼此的表情，也许这样更好。夜足够黑，掺杂着酒精的空气足够消解一切，比如情绪、比如记忆。而爱人的眼睛又太亮了，像海上的月亮，让人义无反顾地追过去，带着一颗破碎的心。

一场沉默的伤心情事。他始终在模糊的黑暗中望着他，爱人模糊的剪影映在那双大而漂亮的眼睛里。往日总勾起的嘴角也垂下来，只是静静地，像丢了魂。  
白先生抵着他额头，轻轻落了一个吻，“我们明天去看电影吧。”

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

『怎受的住』  
『这头猜 那边怪』

『人言汇成愁海』  
『辛酸难捱』

 

白先生站在瓦砾堆上，笑容明晃晃的，向他伸下一只手来。

“那边……”他犹疑着。  
“这儿只有这一家电影院，每次来都要走上好久，现在可更麻烦了。”

 

废墟里静寂一片。李先生想了想，干脆大踏步迈了上去，牵了那只手一并向前走。城里空荡荡的，自然不用担心叫什么人看去了编闲话。他甚至觉得二十多年来从没有一刻像这样轻松过，只想要大声唱些什么，抑或孩子一样地牵着爱人转起圈。

而他却只是模模糊糊地哼着歌，食指偷偷在对方掌心打着拍子，像个初次恋爱的腼腆少年。

 

他第一次在阳光下看见他笑的样子，很软很暖，配着剃短了的青胡茬，泛出些单纯的少年气。笑过后又常常抿了嘴，眼睛一眨一眨，带着玻璃球一样的半透明的质感，让他想起被惯坏了的猫来。

 

废墟后面的那一片街市倒还算完整，只是影院的招牌被震了下来，横在大门口，边缘碎裂的木料胡乱支棱着，露出黑漆漆的半个门洞。  
白先生朝里望了几眼，没什么动静，抬脚要向里去，却被一只手拦了下来。  
“怎么？好像你比我厉害很多似的。”他小声嘀咕着。  
“可不是吗。”男人朝他笑，手指尖悄悄勾了勾他掌心。

 

大堂里暗得很。边角上有几盏半明半灭的灯，只发出一点微弱的、暖黄色的光。李先生走到其中一盏前，把震松了的灯泡旋紧，照亮散落一地的尘土纸张，还有许多歪歪斜斜移了位的桌椅。  
“乱成这样子，恐怕电影是没得看了。”

影院里的人走得慌忙，四处都零零散散地掉满了东西。他面前的椅背上搭了一条窄窄的红丝巾，或许是哪位时髦的小姐留下的，落了一层细灰尘，颜色浅淡，像被骤雨打蔫了的山茶。

“我叫你来自然是有法子的，”白先生静静站在那里，不知怎的，好像有种安定又轻柔的气场从他身上涌出来似的。  
“你还要在那里站到什么时候？”

他笑着来捉他的手。男人惊了一下，指尖不小心勾起了那条细细的红带子。空气又一次流动起来了，灰尘在几道阳光间打着转，一闪一闪的，像漂浮的星子。

他带他走进一个窄窄的楼梯间。旋转着的铁阶梯似乎没有尽头，他置身于黑暗之中，只有脚下踩的、手里握的才是切切实实存在的，其余的一切都好像流动起来了，带着锈蚀的、水一样的味道，只有一个模糊的白影子，不远不近地在前头晃——一阵莫名的晕眩包裹住他，恍惚间好像又回到那个教人精疲力竭的梦里。

 

“你想看什么？”

灯忽然亮了。

他正对着那个黑漆漆的、四四方方的小窗口，白先生和放映机刚好占据了中间的空当。一只雪白的手夹着烟，极熟练地摆弄着，把母带取出来装回旁边的盒子里。

“你在旁边的柜子里挑一挑，想看什么都可以。”

李先生在密密麻麻的录像带前站了好半天，却像是僵直了身子，动都不曾动一下。  
一只手自他身后探过来，拉开最下一层的门。“这些也在选择范围内——如果你喜欢的话。”  
他大致扫了一眼，片名个个都大胆且露骨，只是想想都叫人脸红。  
“怎么？该做的不该做的都做过了，现在倒不好意思起来了？”那人打趣道，一只手臂攀上他肩膀，又叹了口气，“要你选还不晓得要拖到什么时候……就这个吧。”

雪白指尖在上一排柜里的某处轻点几下，金属壳上黏着张小标签，上面用蓝色的水笔注了一行小字：流云记。  
李先生对这三个字再熟悉不过，心里竟生出比刚刚更剧烈的羞耻感来，目光低垂着，哑声道：“换一个吧，怪不好意思的。”  
“我挺喜欢电影里的你的。”

他抬头看他。那双漂亮的红唇抿起来，圆溜溜的眼睛眨呀眨，盛着星子一样明晃晃的笑意。  
“你先下去等我，马上就好。”

 

一个流浪的诗人，在异乡的巷弄里遇到一个美丽的少女。寻根究底不过是最烂俗的才子佳人故事，拍来骗女人家的欢笑眼泪的，他看了却只想苦笑。  
白先生漂亮的侧脸忽明忽暗，偶尔沉浸在稀薄的烟雾里。他看得很认真，正盯着屏幕上男女主角的脸。  
这对苦命的恋人第一次分开。少女心酸落泪，诗人却咬着牙，一次都不曾回头。

“你爱她吗？”他忽然问。  
“当然是爱的，”李先生答，又愣了一下，补道，“在戏里是爱的。”  
白先生笑得意味深长。  
“……也只有那么一段，”他犹豫着，最终长长吐了口气，“闹得沸沸扬扬，我和她都不好受。好在都过去了。”

“可流言是压不住的。”他再次开口，默默看着屏幕上放大版的自己。那双眼睛深处涌动着混乱与迷茫，几乎要冲破角色的束缚，赤裸裸地暴露在观众面前。

一只手抚上他僵直的腕子。  
“想听听我的故事吗？”

白先生的故事是从北平开始的。  
“我曾经演过一次电影。说出来可能会让你笑话，”他看着手里的烟，“那之前我一直在学校的剧场，只记得有一天下了戏，一位老人家到后台找我，问我要不要演。  
“我本来想拒绝的。你知道，话剧和电影是完全不一样的……但最终还是去了。

“我没想到结果会那样好。”他长长叹了口气，嘴角挂着一点疲乏的笑意。

“我靠这部电影出了一点小名，见到了许多从前想都不敢想的、神一样的人，心有些轻飘飘的，又很惶恐。那位老人家带我去了好些聚会宴席——现在想想，可能就是在那时候吧……”

酒精引起的混沌是一切隐患的开端。

“我认识了许多人，总在我身边打转的却只有那几个。其中一个我记不得名字了，只知道是一个入行已久的前辈，人看起来很亲和，不过也曾听过些不好的传言。  
“我实在想不起是在哪里遇到他的，仿佛一觉睡醒就多了这样一个朋友。  
“那时我刚从学校出来，跟着一帮朋友到周边四处玩耍，他也自作主张地跟过来，却不同其他人讲话，只是默默地请些吃食。”

白先生的叙述断了一下。  
荧幕上的少女正倚着露台的栏杆默默想心事，他盯着她看了一会儿，笑道：“现在提起来居然还有些想念的，我以为我早忘了呢。”

“等我再回到北平，”他低敛目光，点了支烟，“一切都变了。”  
“我不知道那些照片是哪里来的，只能确认其中一个是我自己。现在想想也许是某一次宴会喝了太多酒，叫人送回了房间。只是姿势过于暧昧了，怪不得别人瞎想。”

李先生握紧了那只雪白的手。  
他朝他笑了一下，很轻，但很漂亮，是某种脆弱到几乎破碎的美。

“那段时间我把自己锁在房间里，不出门，也不见任何人。尽管如此还是有信件和报纸从门缝里源源不断地塞进来，用鲜红的笔勾画涂抹着，明晃晃地叫我看到。”

他是再明白不过的。他想得到那些白纸黑字印着的是怎样的恶意和侮辱，人们嘴里说的、手上写的又是怎样的刻薄伤人。

“那之前我有很多朋友，还有一个漂亮温柔的女友，而那之后只有我自己，还有一身莫须有的罪名。  
“那个男人始终跟着我——我甚至能感受到他的眼神，死死黏在我身上，激出一层细密的冷汗。直到有一天午夜我出门丢东西，被一道黑影子牢牢禁锢在门口。”

“我不知道他是怎样进来的。他紧紧贴着我，像一只发情的狗，呼哧呼哧地喷着热气，起了反应的下身小幅度地蹭动着。这一切都让我恐惧得发抖，极度恶心又羞愤，却无力挣扎。”  
“你猜他讲了什么？”白先生突然问。他也许是有恨的，只不过已变得像水一样淡，只流露出满满的鄙夷和不屑。

“他说我什么都没有了，要我跟他走，他说只有他能保护我。”他失笑道。  
“我从他痛苦地蜷缩在地板上的背影里看出一个人，那个坊间故事里从不曾露面的男主角。”

“于是你离开了北平。”  
白先生点头，向电影中的男人吐出一串烟圈，“我没想到这一走就再也回不去了。”

“那时候北边已经炮火连天，出了北平就更糟糕，今天走过的地方明天就是一片狼藉。我当时只是怕，只想着跑到打仗的地方去他或许就能放过我。但事情远没有我想得那么简单。”  
“他还跟着你？”  
“简直像个甩不脱的鬼。我几乎每晚都在噩梦中惊醒，梦里充斥着恐惧和恶心，还有被死死压制的窒息感，以至于我几乎不敢合眼，只是一个劲儿地逃。”

“某天我们遇到了一小队外国兵。我跌跌撞撞地跑，忽然身后响起一阵听不懂的喊叫声，接着又有几声枪响。  
“我当时怕极了，拼尽全力向前冲，忽然被一阵砂石裹挟着重重摔到了地上。”

“他踩到了雷区。”  
白先生的声音戛然而止。

他似乎又看到了那一片黄土，摇晃着，在毒辣的日头下反着白光。火药夹着刺鼻的血腥味儿，浓稠得让人窒息。他的脚颤抖着，身子不听使唤，几乎用尽全身力气才挪到雷区边缘。  
他靠一只金表认出了那一堆血肉模糊的残骸。那个足以压垮他一生的重担忽然间消失了，正如它当时戏剧般地出现一样。他抬头望着一片白茫茫的、浑浊的天，只觉得两条腿愈来愈沉，不由自主地跪了下来。  
他想笑，却发不出声音，只能低头对着那一堆肉块干呕，似乎要把所有的委屈、恐惧、恶心和愤恨都吐出来一样。听觉慢慢恢复后他才知道自己在哭，声嘶力竭。  
枪炮声又从来时的方向传过来，在黑漆漆的夜里燃起红光。他只能跑，一直向前，永远没有尽头。

 

“你有没有想过，他死了，事情的真相就永远不会有人知道。”李先生在一片漫长的沉默中开口。  
“可现在你知道了。”白先生看着他，微微勾起嘴角。  
他握着他的手，几乎要把那人嵌进骨血里似的，过了许久，忽然道：“对不起。”

“你有什么对不起我的？”白先生被他逗笑了。  
“你知道吗，我就当以前的我在那次爆炸里死了，没关系的。”他从他手心里挣出来，指尖安抚似的轻轻敲着他手背，“既然有人给我指了这么一条路，我还真想试试看。”

“那之后你怎样了？”  
“遇上了几个兵油子，有他们一路护着倒也安全。”  
荧幕散出的白光落在他睫毛上，将眼底情绪遮得严严实实。  
“……他们对你好吗？”  
“当然。我能给他们想要又得不到的东西，他们自然要好好待我。”

他想起屋顶上打着转的电灯罩，脚下的地面不住颤抖着，每个人都吊着一条命。男人们一次又一次地把自己送进他身体里，好像这样就真真切切地活着一样。他的第一次，还有往后的无数次，单一、粗暴、沉默，伴着尘土和黏腻的汗水。

“我的故事讲完了。”他讲话声轻轻的，目光又飘向前去。“我还不知道这一部的结局呢，以前跟别人来，总是不知不觉地睡过去。”  
“不怪你，实在是无聊。”李先生拨了拨他额前的刘海。  
“哎，待会儿我要是睡着了，记得叫醒我啊。”他这样说。

 

屏幕一片空白。片尾早放完好久了，坐席依旧黑漆漆的一片。白先生靠在他右肩上，均匀绵长的呼吸打在他耳畔。他终究是没忍心叫醒他。  
红丝巾一端系在那截细细的腕子上，另一端紧紧缠在他手腕和掌心。有那么一刻他无比期望生命在这一刻结束——只要再有一颗炮弹，再有一颗，依着原样从空中落下，他们就永远不会分开。

 

“你好像小孩子一样。”白先生扯了扯那条丝带，看着他直笑。  
他们牵着手在月光下走了很久。白先生还在埋怨他不守约定，又要他讲那个再一次被错过的结局。他始终不肯说，只在每次问起的时候抱着他吻，很久之后才松开。  
“喂，你要是被拍到了怎么办？”  
“那是以后的事情，”他又亲了他一下，“没有过去，没有以后，只有现在。只有我和你。”他说，“我——”  
他没等他把话说完。爱人的吻是甜的，却隐约透出些酸涩的无力感。  
“我知道。”白先生微微笑着，“我们回去吧。”

 

“啊呀，香要没有了，”张妈讲，“这是最后几根了，这下可怎么好。”  
“照你这样子烧，怎么可能烧不完？”白先生靠着柜子，手里端一碗茶。  
女人瞪了他一眼，他舔舔嘴唇，没再做声。  
“今天我出门看看，也许还有卖的。”  
“不劳烦李先生啦，卖香的早跑走了。”她和气地笑笑，又道，“也好也好，香烧完了，人也都走光了，我过几天清净日子哩。”

“李先生也要走的吧？”她问。  
瓷碗发出的声响停了一下。“是的，就这两天。”他道。  
张妈忽然欣喜起来：“走了好，李先生这种有名人，别留在这里吃苦，出去避避风头嘛，等这边稳定了再回来。”  
“……嗯。”

“你也早点走吧，看到你我心里可烦得很。”她背对着他，许久才说出这样一句话来。  
“我没地方去呀，不如留下来陪陪你。”白先生轻飘飘地讲。  
“怎么没地方去？你年纪还轻得很，我要是你早跑远了，还等到现在？”女人说话声急起来，“你现在……”她看了李先生一眼，“你两个一起走就好了嘛，怎么还要陪我这老婆子？”  
“我喜欢，我可不走。”那边人伸了个懒腰，声音懒洋洋的，“我出门啦。”  
女人胳臂落在桌面上，咚地一声响，“哼，干脆不要回来了！”

 

近傍晚的时候，堂厅又传来一阵吵闹声。  
“……公家的东西拿回来自己烧会短命的你知道伐？哦哟我上辈子真是做了什么孽惹到你这个小灾星……”  
“消消气消消气，有得烧总好过没得烧嘛……”

他刚想下楼看看，又听得女人道：“你快跟他走吧，留在这里，我不吃枪子也要被你气死……”  
再之后却没了声音。他弯腰去看，白先生似乎伏在张妈耳边说了些什么，女人面色变了又变，最终暗淡下来，微微蹙着眉。  
“你先拿着，要是不愿意点就扔到外面去。我等会儿还要出门，先上楼了啊。”

白先生正好和他打了个照面，轻轻撞了他一下儿就上楼去了。他刚要转身，忽然听到楼下人一声极轻的叹息：  
“怎么……怎么就是不听我的话呢……”

他又在原地多站了一会儿，心里涨得慌，又沉甸甸的，坠得人难受。

 

“你听到了？”白先生抓起一个小包，把手边的零碎物件都往里丢。  
门大敞着，楼里的租客大多都走了，只剩零零散散的几家，这些天也在往外面搬。他靠着门框，心里乱糟糟的一团。  
“我不过就是路过寺庙抓了一把香而已，要被她说上好半天。庙里早没人了，菩萨佛祖也不会怪我的。”  
那人忽然闪到他面前，从头到脚看了几遭，捉起他一只手臂，道：“你想不想听我唱歌？”

 

他几乎是被他扯下楼的。老旧的木楼梯发出不堪重负的吱嘎声，视野两侧的东西都只剩一道飞一样的残影，只来得及嗅到一丝佛堂里特有的香。

 

“说着不烧还不是烧了？”白先生站在镜子前，忽然来了一句。  
他们正在一处窄巷子的二楼房间里，窗外是红红绿绿变着色的彩灯，再往外是浓得化不开的黑暗。李先生坐在看不出颜色和纹路的沙发上，隔着一层被灯光浸透了的空气静静看他。  
看他熟练地解开衬衫纽扣，又褪下长裤，偏转身子，左右看着自己的身体。  
雪白、纤瘦、漂亮。

“你帮我挑一件衣服，”他说，又伸出手在腰间比划几下，“……我遇见你以后是不是胖了？腰似乎也不如从前细了。”

他从柜子里拿了件半截袖的长旗袍，暗绿底的料子上隐隐有些流动的深红色。

“你还真会挑。这件还没穿过，怕是腰要窄了。”他手里提着裙子前后看，忽然被人从后面紧紧搂住了，惊得叫出声来。  
“胖点好，抱着舒服。”男人把头搁在他肩上，瓮声瓮气地讲，“喂胖了还能给我生个崽。”  
“胡说什么呢你，”他用胳膊肘顶了男人一下，笑着骂了一句，“快放开手，我还没化妆呢。”

腰没有窄，反倒恰当地紧贴着身子，衬出一段极漂亮的曲线来。从背后看当真像个女孩子。李先生心里这样想，面上可是不敢说的，只等那人收拾停当了才悄悄过去揽进怀里。

手沿着丰实的腿根缓缓上移，挪过微微凸起的胯骨，接着是细窄的腰。  
柔软的丝缎像是有什么魔力一样，沾上些暖融融的体温，明明是隔着一层，却像是酥进了骨子里，只摸几下就软了身子，贴在他怀里轻轻地喘。  
“……别……我还要上台呢，快拿开……”  
他去捉那两只作乱的手。两双手紧紧绞在一起，好像发生什么事都拆不开似的。

“不闹了……我只唱一首，余下的时间都陪着你——”  
“如果我多一张船票的话，你要不要跟我走？”

怀里的人僵了一下，许久才回过头，两片红艳艳的唇半张着，露出一点洁白的齿列。  
“我——”

他用力吻他，完全不顾他因挣扎和摩擦花了妆的嘴角。他甚至希望怀里的人能再瘦一些，再轻一些，像羽毛、像宝石，能轻而易举地嵌进自己的胸膛。  
“幼稚鬼。”爱人轻喘着抱怨。

 

纤细的鞋跟击打着粗糙的水泥台阶，薄木门上的漆掉了大半，被一盏昏黄的灯照了，死气沉沉的。他迈了几步，忽又停下来，一只手扶着门框微微弯下腰，脚尖在浅口鞋里轻轻挣动着。  
他大半个身子都融进暗影里，只有那只手发着莹莹的光，指间那颗蝴蝶戒子的翅膀似乎也微微地抖起来，好像下一秒就要飞出来似的。

楼下有人唤了一声。  
“我该上台了，”白先生回头，灯光从他漂亮的眉骨和鼻梁上滑下去，化成斑驳又模糊的暧昧色块。“先下去等我。”  
那只戴戒子的手从光里脱出来，沿着袖筒滑落，在男人手肘处停了片刻。两片胸膛贴紧了，又缓缓分开来。他呆立在原地，衣裙开叉处摇摇晃晃，露出两条雪白修长的腿。

那人迈开步子下楼去。他看着那截微微摆动的腰肢、平直的脊背、纤细的颈子，还有那顶滑稽的、乌油油的卷发套子——被做成当下最时髦的式样，忽然被一阵莫名的心绪紧紧缠裹住了，那背影忽然变得陌生，极漂亮又极遥远，他发现他的爱不过是另一场折磨人的梦境罢了，注定破碎，却让人肝肠寸断。

 

楼下有乐声响起。方才嘈杂的人群忽然静默下来，他踏着那段曲子走下去，正如他初到这座小城时一样。  
留声机里失真又细韧的女声换了把低沉的嗓子，少了些哀婉辗转，只轻轻地，像一声无奈的叹息，却极重极沉地压着人的心，教人喘不上气，缓过神来却发现湿了眼眶。  
台上人的影子湿漉漉的，边缘模糊暧昧，竟像是要和金闪闪的舞台融在一起了。他这样呆呆望着，甚至连人走到面前都没有发觉。

“怎么？我这么好看，教你看呆了？”那双手捧着他的脸。  
熟悉的温度，熟悉的触感。

“小白哥，月钱搁在梳妆台上了。”一个年轻人道。  
“好嘞，谢谢你啊！”他朝那边笑，神情慵懒又放松，又道，“怎么这个月提早发了？不过也好，我请你喝酒。”  
男人目光始终落在那截腰上，不时吸一口烟，挡着眼底没散尽的那点子水光。

“小白好些日子没来了，原来在陪男朋友呢，”有人起哄道，“男朋友蛮帅的嘛。”  
“闭上你的嘴，烦人。”他笑着骂，又对他讲，“别理他们，吃不到葡萄倒嫌酸的，我们去安静的地方坐着去。”  
“诶呦诶呦，小两口走了！”一群男人哄笑道，眼睛倒是直勾勾地直向这边瞟。  
“再看？再看把你们眼珠子都挖出来。”

他搭着他腰的手轻轻捏了一下，纤细的身子软了半截，倚进他怀里，完全没了刚才要吃人的凶模样。  
“我护着你，别跟他们动气。”  
那双漂亮眼睛泛起些水光来，“你也坏得很，惯会占人便宜。”

 

两人凑在卡座里低低地聊天，方才那个年轻人又来了几趟，端来些茶果点心。

“你知道吗？我跑了那么久，这盘带子倒一直好好地带在身上，”他忽然道，“好像有什么缘分似的。”

“这盘带子是我演戏的时候，那个导演送给我的，只叫我好好听。”  
“我那时候跟你问了一样的问题，问他是不是喜欢这首歌，他却告诉我，等有一天能听懂了，就知道它好在哪里了。”

“那你现在知道了吗？”李先生问。  
“……”他看着他，偷偷勾起嘴角，像惯会耍赖的猫，“……不告诉你。”

 

散场的时候已经很晚了。化妆间没有开灯，男人从身后紧紧抱着他，两人都沉默着。  
白先生在化妆镜里看到叠在一起的两双手，紧紧交缠着，像最亲密的情人。他无声地叹一口气。  
“让我再抱一会儿。”男人的声音闷闷的。

“小白哥？你还在吗？”  
“我在，怎么了？”

男孩犹豫了一下。“你周五……不用过来了，”他的声音有些抖，“店里要关门了。”  
“……”  
“你看有什么东西喜欢，就一并带走吧。”

他没再开口。  
门口的脚步声渐渐远了。他呆呆站着，又过了一会儿，才颤着身子长长出了一口气，换上一副笑模样：“我们带两瓶酒回去吧，正好你要走了，晚上一起喝一杯。你拣几件喜欢的衣服带上，我穿给你看。”

男人松开手，那道纤细的影子转眼就不见了。楼下传来一阵说话声，又有酒瓶子碰撞的清脆声响。  
“好了吗？”白先生喊，“要关门了！”

 

他临走的前一晚，张妈早早锁上了堂厅的门，嘴里细细碎碎抱怨着些什么，却也坐在了桌上。白先生把带回来的酒堆在一处，扭开瓶盖，每人都满满地倒了一碗。  
摇摇晃晃的酒液映出一盏白亮亮的灯，还有神色各异的三张脸。张妈忽然像想到什么似的，起身从矮柜里寻出一个白瓷酒盅，斟了满满一杯酒放在香坛上，又点了一炷香，口里低低念着。  
“别管她，我们两个先喝。”白先生眨眨眼。  
“说什么胡话，人家李先生明早还要坐船的，”女人瞪了他一眼，又拉着李先生的手，“你少喝一点，不要误了正事哦。”

嘴上虽这么说，几碗酒下去，几个人都昏昏地没了正形。他两个都惯会说段子逗趣儿，张妈起初板着脸，多喝了些就跟着他们一起咯咯地笑，脸上漾出微微的红晕来，眉眼弯弯，看得出几分年轻时的俊模样。  
很快一半存货就见了底，女人靠着沙发的软垫子，目光飘过来又飘过去，落到白先生身上时皱起了眉。

“你个小赤佬……小灾星……”她捉了颗小橘子砸过去。  
被砸的人惊得身子一抖，刚想开口，却发现女人的脸已转到另一边去了。  
“还有你……我上辈子做了什么孽，要犯你们一大一小两个灾星……你倒好，跑也跑来了，做下那些事，一句话不吭就咽了气，可叫我怎么办？我一个女人家，孤单单地能做什么，又还能到哪里去呢？”  
她抱怨着，说着说着竟哭起来，眼泪止不住地往下掉，身子一下一下地抖。这样闹了好一会儿，声音便渐渐小了，低低咕哝着些听不懂的，竟伏在沙发上睡着了。

“她喝多了酒就是这样子。”白先生无奈地笑了笑，摇晃着起身，翻出一块毯子来给女人盖好，又用手帕小心地抹掉她面上的泪痕。

“你们认识很久了吧。”  
“嗯。”白先生陷进另一张沙发里，在男人怀里找了个舒服的姿势，“你是不是很在意她跟你说的话？”  
李先生点头，手指轻轻挠着怀里人的下巴。  
“她那样说，是为了让你离我远一点，”他声音低低的，带着酒意，凑近男人耳边，竟听出几分撒娇的意味来，“她跟每个男人都这样讲，虽然没什么用，是不是很傻？”  
“她人很好的，就是不大聪明，还犟得很。她一开始还提防着你，怕你骗我，谁知道你这样笨。”  
“笨？”  
“你这么喜欢我，就是笨，傻兮兮的。”猫儿软乎乎的手指在他面前晃。

“你跟她一样，也犟得很。”他低头去吻那两片水亮亮的唇。  
白先生的身子很软，像水一样，他抱着他的时候甚至担心人会从指缝里溜走。温热、柔软、混合着不知名的酒香。  
他吞掉他的喘息，在暖黄色的灯光和酒气里缠绵。从没有一个夜晚像这样漫长又温暖，他蜷在他怀里，像一只吃饱了打着瞌睡的猫，眼睛微微眯着，圆圆的鼻尖蹭着他锁骨。

“你要不要睡一下？”他低声问。  
“不……我看你走了再睡……”他握着他的手，迷迷糊糊地讲，“我怕我一睁眼你就不见了。”

那是他拥有他的最后一晚。  
晨光落在两张安稳又可爱的睡脸上，李先生屏住呼吸，静静地看了他好久，最终在那片额头上落了一个吻。

 

渡轮驶离海岸，他站在甲板上痴痴地望，那轮闪着金光的太阳忽然从空中掉了下来，直直地砸向地面——他的蝴蝶、他的睡莲，连同那一片水池都消失在那片金光里，变成细小的、闪着光的尘砾——他就这样直直地倒了下去。

 

=========

李先生再踏上大陆是在十年后，一切都变了样。衫子都换了统一样式，蓝的灰的，人们脸上却闪着红彤彤的光。也不知道是好还是坏，他想。  
他离开中国之后又拍了几部电影，这次回来就是看看老朋友，顺便想再接一部戏。

“李先生，肖先生想和你见一面。”  
“肖先生……”他想了一下，语气不觉间急促了些，“是那位肖先生？什么时候？”

老人头发已花白了，却还是精神得很，腰杆挺得笔直。他看了他许久，终于叹了口气，开口道：“真没想到还能再看见你。那么多年，我不止一次地想，也许这把老骨头就到极限了，却还是浑浑噩噩熬了过来。”

“那些个和我同辈的、比我优秀的同行们，大多都不在了。”他用力握着他的手，“回来了好，回来了好啊，现在正是需要你们这样的年轻人。炮声一响，什么都散了，更不要谈艺术了。”  
“都过去了。一切都会好起来的。”他讲。  
老人不语，只是微笑着拍拍他手背。“我看了你后来拍的电影，要比从前好得多。”  
他不好意思地笑了笑。  
“你别往心里去，我向来有话直说，也不怕得罪人。”老人抿一口茶。他注意到桌上搁着的一叠厚纸本，还有一盘母带，都旧得很，边缘微微泛着黄。  
“你这次回来，打算待多久？”  
“不知道。我还想去上海看看，那里有些旧朋友，好久没有联络了，估计要费些工夫。”  
肖先生点点头，又问：“我还听说，你想在国内接部戏？”  
“嗯，是有这个想法。”

老人指腹紧贴着那本陈旧的册子，犹豫道：“我这里倒是有个本子，不知道你有没有兴趣。”  
他眼前一亮。早在十几年前，无论圈子里有名的还是没名的，都要为肖先生手里的本子挤破了头，他也是其中一个。  
“只是……”老人欲言又止，“这本子有些古怪，不知道你在不在意。”  
“什么古怪？”他问。

“你信命吗？”老人目光炯炯，直直看进他的眼睛。

那一眼似乎有千斤重，又像一道光，让他想起过去的许多事来。

“我今天看到你，想起了许多从前的事，不知道你有没有这种感觉。”  
被时间侵蚀的纸张薄且脆，发出脆弱到几乎断裂的声响。  
“本子是好本子，”老人沉声道，“也许是太好了，反倒牵连出许多悲剧来。”

“写这个故事的人是我的朋友，要我无论如何都要把它拍出来。我亲眼看着他为了这个故事一点点消瘦、患病，最后甚至陷入发狂的境地，”他点了一根烟，望着虚空中的某处，“我是最理解他的人，也明白他希望见到成品的心情有多么迫切，但正是这种过度燃烧的热情把他的生命提前耗尽了。”  
“他甚至没能熬得到那个孩子杀青。”

老人陷入某种悲伤的回忆里。他沉默了很久，最终像下定决心一般地开口：“那是我一生中做过的最不可原谅的错事。”

“我不该找上他的，”他喃喃着。“我第一次见他的时候，他还是个毛头小子，瘦瘦高高的，风一吹就能飞走似的。”他脸上现出一点温暖的笑意，像是又在脑海里见到那个人一样。  
“明明嫩得很，偏要去扮老，整个人都板板正正的，一看就是听话的好学生。我也不知道为什么就选了他，直到我去找他，看到他身上那股子灵动劲儿，才知道是找对了人。”

“那孩子第一次拍戏，跟着我们吃了不少苦，都生生挺过来了，问也只是笑，傻乎乎的，教人看了就心情好。他又年轻，又有天赋，家里底子也不差，我们都觉得他一定能做出不少好作品，谁又能料到之后的事呢？”

“炮火一响，人人都想着逃命，谁还顾得上拍电影？偏生又被一个下流胚缠上了，搞了许多上不得台面的小动作——”老人长叹一声，“你也知道，这种事就是我们也没法子管的。”

李先生点头。忽然间，有一个极荒诞的想法浮现在他脑海里，令他僵坐在原地，一丝一毫都动弹不得。

“那孩子偏偏是个犟骨头，就那样一声不响地消失了。我叫人去找，却被愈来愈密的炮火逼了回来。”老人垂下头，“那之后我再没见过他了。”

一片沉默。

“命……有时我在想，究竟什么是命？那么好的一个孩子，老天爷给了天赋，却偏偏让他生在战火里，又偏偏叫他碰上那样一个人……他那么年轻，明明还有很长的路可走的……”老人的声音颤抖着，最后甚至哽咽起来，“为什么老天总要和好人过不去呢？”

“我再没遇到过他那样的人了。”肖先生抚着那一叠泛黄的纸页，语调温柔又悲伤，“这是我从他屋里带出来的，这些年一直随身带着，边角都破了皱了。也许我活到现在，就是为了这薄薄的一本册子。”  
“我对不起他们两个，只能让这个故事被更多人看到。也许这就是我的命。”

“叫你看笑话了，”他定了定神，缓声道，“你先拿去看看，再定要不要接，”他笑得有几分无奈，“我知道有人在意这个，怕不吉利。”

 

“他……是不是姓白？”  
李先生艰难地，从僵直的双唇间吐出几个字。老人浑浊的眼睛忽然亮起来，挣扎着从扶手椅里半抬起身，细瘦的手臂用力伸直。  
“你，你见过他？什么时候？在哪里？他过得好不好？”

那些记忆一股脑地涌上来，填满胸腔的每一个缝隙，最终化作一片金灿灿的亮光。

“没有，”他垂下头，“没有……我不认识……”

那只手臂颤抖着落了下来，无力地垂在桌面上。他听到老人跌坐在椅子里的声音，轻飘飘的，苍老、枯槁、绝望，他觉得自己也必定会有这么一天，被命运的齿轮和记忆碾成粉末。

“……你拿去看吧。”  
老人把那盘母带推到他面前。  
“也许看了就会想起来的……你只要见过他一次，就再也忘不掉的。”

 

出生在末代官宦之家的小少爷，小时候顽皮多动，惯会给大人添乱。还没到懂事的年纪，就跟着与他一般大的孩童远远地到了国外。与他相同遭遇的孩子已经派出去三批，都有个顶洋气的名字，叫作留学生。  
他在那个完全陌生的地方学会了科学和技术，学会了民主与自由，知道了什么是国，也知道了国已不国。  
他几乎在召回令初下的那一刻便登上了船，怀着满腔热血，带着无数美好的构想，却不得不在踏上大陆的一刻面对现实——他面对的是一个贫穷、落后，且闭塞的国家。人们的眼神是麻木而空洞的，他像一滴水，却无力拯救整片干涸的大陆。  
他被剥夺了自由，外界的质疑和怨忿重重压在他们身上，最终被派遣到各地去做些无关紧要的事。  
黄海炮声响起的那天，他再一次觉察到那种深深的无力感。那些新的、足以救人的知识在他身体里翻滚咆哮，却无处倾泻。他只能看着手举陈旧武器的人们一个接一个地倒下，看着鲜血吞没每一寸土地。他所能做的仅仅是靠稀稀落落的几杆枪，把他们的生命再延长一些，哪怕只是再多一个眼神的时间。

李先生从来没想到会看见这样的他。青年人立在硝烟弥漫的山丘上，挺直的脊梁像一杆不倒的旗。  
那是他所不了解的他，坚韧、消瘦，轮廓深刻而锋利。那双眼睛让他明白了老者近乎失态的惋惜与颤抖，又与记忆深处的、无数双他的眼睛重叠起来——  
他从未猜测过他的生活，他想不到，也不敢去想。他所构建的，名为保护实为逃避的屏障，在那双眼睛面前不堪一击。那样鲜活又执拗的人，被打散了一身傲骨，依旧保有最温柔纯洁的灵魂。

 

蝴蝶从战火和鲜血中飞起来，轻飘飘地打着转，飞过重洋，穿过西式的楼阁花园，掠过高耸的教堂尖塔。逆着风浪，逆着时间，最终落在一户人家的房檐上。  
朱红的墙壁，翠绿的窗格，自那里忽然传出一阵婴儿嘹亮的啼哭声。

 

罢了，罢了，不过梦一场。

他听到他的声音，极近，仿佛情人的耳语。恍然间却发现泪水早已浸透了衣襟，落了几滴在手中的剧本上。  
他连忙用袖子去擦。那用蓝色钢笔工工整整签上的名字早已晕开，散成了一片，只剩封面上三个大字：

『蝴蝶梦』

倒真像是一场梦了。他坐在空荡荡的放映厅里，再抑制不住溢出眼眶的泪水。

 

【

“他走啦？”  
“走啦。”

“唉，”女人支起身子，叹了一句。“你现在去追，船还没有开的。”  
“我才不去。”  
“你不后悔？”  
“不后悔。”  
女人只是笑，“你哪里骗得过我。”她向外瞟了一眼，眼睛亮起来，“啊呀，今天天气真好呢。”  
“一会儿出去走走吧。”

……

“你不点香？”  
她笑了一下，“点什么？还要那个倒霉鬼来保护我两个？我们走，留他孤零零一个看家！”

“出是出来了，这到处都冷冷清清的，我们去哪里好呢？”  
“去看电影，你不是最爱看电影吗？”  
“好！看电影……看什么？”  
“你来挑，”他道，“这次都听你的。”  
女人愣了一下，咯咯笑道，“你啊，直到最后倒是听我的了！……”

一高一矮两道背影，紧紧牵了手，走在空无一人的街道上。笑声从很远的地方传过来，那两个影子摇摇晃晃，最终消失在一片瓦砾堆里了。

】

 

——蝴蝶梦 完——


	4. 野草闲花逢春生

“他刚来的时候可不是这样的。”女人道。  
“那是怎么样的？”李先生问。

新来的客人问题好像有些多了。恰好另一位当事人从门口进来，男人目光不出意外地被吸了过去。白先生朝她眨眨眼，她便送了个眼刀作回礼。

这一个又不知要闹上多久。

 

那是个雨夜。电影里的雨夜似乎总要发生些什么的。  
急促而剧烈的敲门声让柜台后的两个人都惊了一下，身子扑簌簌颤着，不敢动弹。  
“开门！快开门！耽误了军爷的事儿有你们好受的！”  
二人一听是当兵的，更抱着抖成一团。门外人依旧骂骂咧咧的，力气大得几乎要把门板震碎。女人知道是躲不过去了，推了推她老公，示意他应声。  
“哎……哎，来了来了……”  
男人硬着头皮上前去，哆哆嗦嗦地打开门闩。

门外一个揪起他衣领，看了看，道：“他们说有个张先生会治病，是不是你？”  
男人筛糠一样地抖，“是是是……是我。”  
又一个道：“那好，你把人医好了，军爷钱少不了你的。”

一道雷劈下来，把天地都照得雪亮。他看见那几个人手里夹着个长长的布包袱，依稀有个人形，却一点生气都没有。  
“好……好……麻烦几位先把人带进来……”  
领头人把他推得一个踉跄，几人把布包袱搁在堂厅的地面上，洇开一大摊水。  
“半个月后我们来要人，”那人道，“要是医不好……”  
他看到一把黑沉沉的枪，悬在那人腰间，被雨水冲得发亮。  
“我一定尽全力！长官放心，一定能治好！”  
四个男人消失在雨夜里。

 

人送来的时候已经凉了一半。  
神仙再世也不能保证捞得回一条命来，更何况他只是个半吊子医生，只是接下这一单就等于签下了生死状，硬着头皮也要试一试的。  
女人用布巾揩尽那人身上的雨水，又把那张脸上沾着的灰尘血迹都抹净了，发现是个漂亮的年轻人。  
“还救不救得活？”她问男人。  
男人沉默着，两条眉毛几乎要拧成一个疙瘩。“试试吧……我两个的命可都靠他了。”  
“唉，生得蛮俊的，真可惜了。”

眨眼间十天过去了。年轻人依旧沉沉睡着，不过面上多了些血色，身子也不像刚来时那般僵硬了。女人坐在他床边给他擦身子，又捉着一条手臂慢慢揉搓，手心下的皮肤骨骼又软又轻巧，修长细致，天生一副好骨相。

离约定的日子愈来愈近，那人却一点转醒的迹象都没有，两个人心里都急起来。  
“他那个样子救回一条命就不错了……更别说是要醒过来……”男人叹了口气。  
“就没有别的什么法子？”  
“没有，现在只能靠他自己了。要是到了那天还睁不开眼——”男人用袖子擦了把额上的汗，“我们也只好认命了。”  
女人倒不怕，只是觉得这样漂亮的年轻人落得这个境地，真真是怪可惜的。

 

那一夜领头的男人换掉了军装，改穿夹克和西装裤，蹬一双锃亮的皮鞋。他下了车，将一个硕大的皮箱搁在门口，没说一句话，径直进了里屋。  
张家夫妇颤栗着守在外间，大气都不敢出一口。  
男人在屋里坐了很久。出来时大跨步迈向柜台，紧盯着张先生的眼睛。  
“我……我真的用尽全身气力——”  
“做得不错，”男人打断他颤抖的语声，“麻烦二位了。这是他的行李和一点钱，他身子还弱，我就不带他走了。”  
他把一个鼓囊囊的手提包搁在柜台上，那双鹰一样的眼睛里透出些感激的目光。

这人与其他三个是不同的。女人想，他更像人一点，而不是披着军皮的癞皮狗。也许就是他一心要救这个年轻人的。  
她一路想，一路向里间走去，忽然听到里面传来一阵声响。她看进去，正好对上一双含着笑意的圆眼睛。

 

年轻人姓白，动起来更像个小太阳，每个动作都发着光似的。他没地方去，就留在张家夫妇这里帮忙。  
小白和张妈商量着，用男人留下来的钱在城里买了幢旧楼，租出去换钱，要比现在的日子舒坦些。张先生听了也只是点头，说按他们的想法来就好。三个人聚在一起，过了大半年无忧无虑的快活日子，小白薄薄的脸颊也渐渐鼓起来了，看着更招人疼，可爱得紧。  
日子宽裕了些，小诊所冷冷清清，张先生只说是无聊，隔三差五地往外跑，有时候直到午夜才偷偷回来，脸色也一天比一天差。

他两个自然是知道的。张妈点起灯，拉着他在堂厅里坐下，说要等男人回来问个究竟。  
两人直等到半夜，却没想到回来的不是老张，而是一群面色不善的陌生人。

“你们半夜来这里干什么？”女人挺直脊背，隔在他与那群人之间，抬头质问道。  
“您就是张太太吧，”一个戴眼镜的斯文人开口，“您先生在我们那里赌钱，赊了不少帐，您看要怎么办呢？”  
“赌钱？你不要骗我！他那样胆小的人，怎么会去赌钱……”

金属撞击桌面，发出铛啷啷一阵响。

“太太不会不认得这只戒子吧？”

女人只看了一眼，身子就颤抖起来，良久，压低了声音问：“……他欠了多少……？”  
“不多，”那人笑道，“只不过要把你这楼卖了。我一向大度得很，补不齐的地方就拿他两只手来替，你们娘儿俩也省得操心。”  
女人再也站不稳了，叫人扶着跌进椅子里，细瘦的手指紧握成拳，又一点点松开，道：“……好，你们要钱、要楼，我都给你们……只求求你们留他两只手，他是个医生，没了手活不下去的……”

“你们要什么，我都可以给。”她直视那男人的眼睛，“我只要一个完整的人。”  
男人目光转了转，一双三角眼忽然落到女人肩头的那只手上，朗声笑道：“好！好！他窝囊，没想到太太却是个敞亮人。却不知道您有没有听过一句话，叫‘父债子偿’的？”  
女人瞳孔骤然缩紧，大声道：“他跟我们没有关系的，只是客人而已。难不成你们还要牵扯无辜的人吗？”  
“客人？我看不像客人，”男人们哄笑道，“倒像个小白脸。”

无数道目光聚在他身上，让他不由得攥紧了拳。“你先说说，需要我做什么？”  
“嗳呦，还是个冷美人，身子是不是也凉冰冰的？”四周又响起一片下流的调笑声。女人紧紧握着他搭在她肩上的手，一双眼睛像要喷出火来。  
那人走近了些，在他身边来来回回兜着圈子，慢慢道：“你知不知道，城里前些日子刚开了一家歌舞厅？我们现在正缺几个作表演的，我看这位年轻先生相貌不错，声音也好听，不如就去那边试试。”  
他又转向一旁的女人，“太太尽可放心，我们是正规场所，不会为难公子的。”  
“我说过了，他跟我们家没有关系。”女人冷冷道。  
“那更好，”男人露出一个令人反胃的笑来，“太太也犯不着为了没有干系的人心疼，您说是不是？”

四下里一片哄笑，男人们的眼神露骨又贪婪，恨不得当下就把他剥个精光。他忍着干呕的冲动再次开口，“我跟你们走，但房子……”  
“我把房子给你们，你们不许打他的主意。”女人语气强硬。

“看来二位有些小小的争执呢，”那男人笑着，目光又在他身上转了个来回，“那这样，您二位先商量着，我们三天后再登门拜访。”  
“那他人呢？”女人问道。  
“到时候一定会还给太太的，回见。”

 

堂厅一片寂静。  
白先生舔舔嘴唇，刚要开口——

“你不许去。”女人语气冷冷，“他们刚刚的眼神恨不得生吞了你，我就是去要饭，也不能亲手把你往火坑里推。”  
“那你怎么办？他们要断张叔的手——”  
“断吧！断得好！事是他自己做的，与我们有什么相干？好好的日子不过，偏偏要去赌钱！”  
他沉默不语。  
“没关系的，小白，”女人牵起他的手，声音软下来，“我还藏了一点钱——就算你叔叔的手断了——我们什么都不要了，再找一个地方开间小铺子。你不要想那些，千万不要想……大不了我们就继续跑嘛，都跑了这么远了，不差那一段的。阿姨有办法，不会让你再受苦的……”  
她抚着他的脸，眼泪一颗接一颗地涌出来，也顾不得擦，砸在桌面上咚咚地响。

“你们救了我一条命，这是我欠你们的。”他叹了口气，挣开她因为过度用力而僵直的手，用帕子擦掉她脸上的泪珠。“我不是小孩子了，别担心我，好不好？”

她忘了那三天是怎样度过的，她甚至不敢看他的脸。  
她只呆呆地立在橱柜边上，听他和那个男人一句一句地谈。

“你们商量好了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那你收拾一下，三天后就可以上班了。只是唱唱歌，喝喝酒，不要紧张。”  
男人的目光让他恶心。

“那房子呢？需要的东西都准备好了吧？”  
他把一个手提包搁在桌上。  
“什么意思？”  
“这是我们手头所有的现金。往后的租金也分一半给你们，直到把欠款还清。”  
男人啧了一声，道：“那你们是想留着这房子了？”  
“是。”他静静看着对方。  
男人思考了一会儿，忽然笑着伸出手，不是去接那只提包，而是握住他那只提着包的手。“好，我答应你。不过我要先收些利息。”他凑近他耳边，“你还没去过要工作的地方吧，不如今晚跟我们去看看？”

 

白先生回来的时候，堂厅里还依稀亮着一点灯。他进了门，只默默地在那里站着，面上没有表情，也不说话。  
女人向他走过去，被一阵子刺鼻的酒味儿熏得头晕。她向前一步，他就向后挪一点，直到贴进了角落里。  
宽大的衣衫把整个身体都遮住了。她颤抖着去捉他的手臂，却听到一阵轻轻的抽气声。女人呆住了，又拼了命地去解他的衣服，最终面对着一片伤痕累累的胸膛痛哭出声。

“你为什么，为什么不听我的话？”她嘶声喊，“那么多条路，你偏偏选最难最苦的走，你不知道我会心疼的吗？”  
“也好……也好……你我本来就没有关系，我不管你了……”她喃喃着，眼泪却掉得更凶。

 

他们在一处破败的木屋里找到了张先生。他两只手都被人截断了，血液浸透了脚下的泥土，只来得及看他二人最后一眼，甚至连话都没有说，就断了呼吸。  
女人没有哭，只是挺直了背脊，用剪刀绞了一小撮头发收进布包。她又看了他两眼，忽然想起他年轻的时候梳着大背头，支支吾吾地问，能不能请她去看一场电影。她想起江边的风，想起两个人牵起来的手——如今却没这个机会了。

“走吧。”她淡淡道。  
他们一前一后，走在空荡荡的街上。

 

那之后又过了一阵子，城里再没人见到过眼镜男和他的跟班们。有人说是发战争财叫人抓了，也有人说是被炸死了，还有说是得罪了其他帮派的人被端掉了老窝。  
那时候筒子楼里的租客越来越多，他两个也早不与对方讲话，只是自顾自地做事情。女人忙生意的时候，也能听到楼上留声机咿咿呀呀地响，也能看到他风一样飘出楼门的背影。  
她从男人们的闲聊里知道夜总会里的人已换了五六拨，心里明白再不会有人为难他，找他的麻烦。日子就这样安安稳稳地过，租客们来了又走，只有他们两个始终停在这里。她所能做的就是上一炷香，静静地倚着柜台，有意无意地挡着男人们好奇又贪婪的手。

直到这个人出现。

“来找他的人很多吗？”李先生又问。  
也许是说得太过分了，倒教人家仔细留意起来。她心里暗叫不好，面上却不动声色：“你也知道的，我这里可从不让陌生人进的，只是来些无赖醉汉，我一个女人家，怎么拦得住哟。”  
男人皱眉：“我也听到过，夜里声音大的很。”  
“哎呀！可真是的，怎么能打扰到李先生你休息呢……都怪这人不检点，我去跟他说，叫他搬出去好了。”她一边说着，一边就要向外边走。男人急忙拦住她，道：“没关系的，不用麻烦了，大家邻居一场，不要伤了和气。”

“厨房还有吃的么——”

门口响起一个声音。

白先生看他两个站在一起，忽然笑了笑，“不打扰你们聊天了，我上外边去，你们继续！”

李先生想追出去，刚迈了一步又僵在原地，进也不是，退也不是，忽然被人在身后推了一把，踉踉跄跄地跑出门去了。

她看着他们两个，不觉间弯起了嘴角，又幽幽叹了口气，嘴里轻轻哼起那段曲子来。

 

—— 完 ——


End file.
